Level 19 druid twinking guide
Level 29 Druids: Druids are powerful in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin In WSG they are quite possibly the best flag capturer's especially in the 20-29 bracket with 2 points in feline swiftness making them the fastest players on the feild. On Defense they are a great addition to a group as they can root(once outside) enemy flag capturer's outside till help arrives, be in stealth at the flag area waiting for incoming enemies and striking when the time is right. Offensively playing a druid is great too as you can root enemies to keep them off you while you take out there teammates while being able to heal yourself or your teamates as well. Or staying in catform to the sides till the time is right Twinking a druid is a balance of having as much stamina as possible while still leaving them with enough mana to heal,root,shapeshift, and dot rogues with fairie fire:), or should you have the talent even insect swarm Talent Builds: Feline swiftness is by far the best talent you can have as this level bracket if you intend to be a flag carrier or mid feild support as being the fastest player gives you a significant advantage being able to get to parts of the feild far faster than any other's. Feral Offensive 0/13/7 5/5 Ferocity 2/2 Improved Bash 4/5 Thick Hide/Feral Instinct 2/2 Feline Swiftness 1/1 Feral Charge 5/5 Furor 2/2 Improved Rage This build will be of most use to those doing Warsong Gulch and Arathi basin. The choice of thick hide or feral instinct is a matter of play style. Feral instinct will let you infiltrate flag rooms with many players easier or search for rogues before hopefully finding them before they find you. Also letting you stay on the sidelines waiting to strike in a pitched battle with much less chance of being spotted till your ready. Thick Hide will help with turtles or games with many melee classes. You can even skip imp bash and put 5 points in either if you want, though after snaring an enemy FC with feral charge an extra second on the stun allows a quick shift to root them and reshift back to bear or cat and with 5/5 furor having enough rage to maul or swipe and if enrage is not on cooldown another 10 rage right off the bat Points in Furor and Improved Rage lets you quickly use some combination of root/feralcharge/maul/bash/swipe effictively letting you stunlock for 7 seconds. You gear in the order of stamina/strength/agility with this build Feral Defacto Warsong Gulch Flag Runner: 2/13/5 1/1 Nature's Grasp 1/4 Improved Nature's Grasp 5/5 Ferocity 2/2 Improved Bash 3/5 Thick Hide/Feral Instinct 2/2 Feline Swiftness 1/1 Feral Charge 5/5 Furor Having the 2 points in nature's grasp talents gives you a 50% chance to root any a melee attacks should the catch you somehow and should that not work a quick shift in bear form instantly gaining 10 rage from 5 points in furor lets you bash them stunning them for 3 seconds with talents in imp. bash. Though i'd recommend enraging first as no doubt if one caught you another will be upon you shortly and with 10 rage you'll be able to Feral charge them stunning them for 4 seconds and getting distance away from the first attacker with quick shift into cat form letting you take the lead and still having nature's grasp in affect for another 10 second's or so. You want gear in the order of stamina/agi/strength with this build. Healer 0/0/20 5/5 Improved Mark of the Wild 5/5 Natures Focus 5/5 Improved Healing Touch 1/1 Insect Swarm 3/3 Improved Rejuvenation 1/5 Tranquil Spirit Being a healer with cheap effective mid combat buffs/debuffs i.e thorns,insect swarm, fairie fire that can root incoming enemies can easily make you very dangerous to the opposing team. No doubt on there side there be yells of "KILL THE DRUID" and they make a beeline for you on sight. When that happens cast a rejuviantion then regrowth on yourself if still time then shift into bear and enrage bash the most dangerous enemy and get some distance with the others still beating on you. Hopefully your team mates can start picking them off one by one while you use demoralizing roars to reduce there damage against you. Just use whatever you can to get a little distance so you can shift out and start rooting them allowing your team to catch them eventually they may go to attacking others which is when you can go back to healing and once again getting there starting the cycle again for long battles. You want gear in the order of intellect/stamina/spirit with this build PEW PEW LASERZ OMG 20/0/0 1/1 Nature's Grasp 4/4 Improved Nature's Grasp 3/3 Improved Thorns 5/5 Improved Moonfire 2/2 Nature's Reach 5/5 Improved Starfall This build excels at mid-field offense and distraction Open up with at max range of 36 yards thanks to 2 points in Nature's reach with Starfire which has a 15% chance to stun your target for 3 seconds and reducing the casting speed of starfire to 3 seconds(quite the coincidence that is) if the stun goes of naturally cast starfire again. Moonfire Spam then till they get halfway to you then cast root get max distance and repeat. Use Nature's Grasp when your caught unwares to get range. Recast root and start with Starfire again. This build is extremely mana dependant and benifits best by harcore twinking otherwise expect a lot of down time. This build is tricky for gear as you want a lot intellect for mana as well as spirit for a faster replenishing mana pool while not sacrificing to much stamina making you very fragile. You want gear in the order of intellect/spirit/stamina/agility with this build. Equipment Easy Twink: Green BoE's(Auction House or farmable) Lots Blue Boe's(Auction House) None Instance BoP Drops None Quest Reward Items None BattleGround Reputation Rewards None Engineering No Cheap Enchants Few High End Enchants None Librams None Itemslot:Enchants for Feral/Healer/LASERZ Feral Example Profile Healer Example Profile PEW PEW LASERZ OMG Example Profile Head: Pathfinder Hat of Stamina tb Pathfinder Hat of the Eagle tb Tribal Worg Helm tb Neck: Basalt Necklace of the Bear tb Crystal Starfire Medallion tb Crystal Starfire Medallion tb Shoulders: Cutthroat's Mantle of Stamina tb Cutthroat's Mantle of the Eagle tb Cutthroat's Mantle of the Owl tb Back: Enduring Cape tb Archer's Cloak of the Eagle tb Archer's Cloak of the Owl tb Chest: Thick Murloc Armor tb or Cutthroat's Vest of Stamina tb Cutthroat's Vest of the Eagle tb Cutthroat's Vest of the Owl tb Wrists: Archer's Bracers of Stamina tb Archer's Bracers of the Eagle tb Archer's Bracers of the Whale tb or Archer's Bracers of the Owl tb Hands: Headhunter's Mitts of the Bear tb Barbaric Gloves tb Cutthroat's Mitts of the Eagle tb Cutthroat's Mitts of the Whale tb Waist: Ghostwalker Belt of the Bear tb Ghostwalker Belt of the Eagle tb Ghostwalker Belt of the Owl tb Legs: Barbaric Leggings tb Barbaric Leggings tb Barbaric Leggings tb Feet: Headhunter's Slippers of Stamina tb Headhunter's Slippers of the Eagle tb Headhunter's Slippers of the Whale tb Ring 1: Basalt Ring of Stamina tb Basalt Ring of Stamina tb Basalt Ring of Stamina tb Chrome Ring of Concentration tb Ring 2: Basalt Ring of Stamina tb, Demon Band tb Basalt Ring of Stamina tb Basalt Ring of Stamina tb Chrome Ring of Concentration tb Weapon: Broad Bladed Knife tb Stone Hammer of Stamina tb Golden Iron Destroyer tb Acrobatic Staff of the Bear tb Broad Bladed Knife tb Stone Hammer of Stamina tb Acrobatic Staff of Intellect tb Broad Bladed Knife tb Stone Hammer of Stamina tb Acrobatic Staff of Intellect tb Offhand: Veildust Medicine Bag tb Durable Rod of the Eagle tb Veildust Medicine Bag tb Durable Rod of the Eagle tb Veildust Medicine Bag tb Durable Rod of the Eagle tb Trinket 1: None None None Trinket 2: None None None Medium Twink: Green BoE's(Auction House or farmable) Few Blue Boe's(Auction House) None Instance BoP Drops Some Quest Reward Items Few BattleGround Reputation Rewards Few Engineering Yes Cheap Enchants Few High End Enchants No Librams No HardCore Twink: Green/Blue BoE's FromQuest Items, High Level Enchants/Librams Green BoE's(Auction House or farmable) Yes Blue Boe's(Auction House) Yes Instance BoP Drops Yes Quest Reward Items Yes BattleGround Reputation Rewards Yes Engineering Yes Cheap Enchants None High End Enchants Yes Librams Yes Itemslot:Enchants for Feral/Healer/LASERZ Feral Healer PEW PEW LASERZ OMG Head: Lucky Fishing Hat tb Enduring Cap tb Holy Shroud tb Lucky Fishing Hat tb Enduring Cap tb Lucky Fishing Hat tb Neck: Sentinel's tb/Scout'stb Medallion(WSG Reward) River Pride Choker tb Stygian Bone Amulet tb Crystal Starfire Medallion tb River Pride Choker tb Stygian Bone Amulet tb Crystal Starfire Medallion River Pride Choker tb Stygian Bone Amulet tb Shoulders: Watchman Pauldrons tb, Forest Tracker Epaulets tb, Mantle of Thieves tb, Magician's Mantle tb, Berylline Pads tb, Mantle of Thieves tb, Feline Mantle tb, Batwing Mantle tb, Magician's Mantle tb, Berylline Pads tb, Mantle of Thieves tb, Feline Mantle tb, Batwing Mantle tb, Back: Tigerstrike Mantle, Glowing Thresher Cape, Glowing Lizardscale Cloak, Caretaker's Cape, Glowing Thresher Cape, Glowing Lizardscale Cloak. Glowing Thresher Cape, Glowing Lizardscale Cloak. Chest: Blackened Defias Leather, Raptor Tunic(Quest), Gloomshroud Armor, Brawnhide Armor(Quest), Robes of Arugal, Beguiler Robes, Robes of Arugal, Beguiler Robes, Gloomshroud Armor, Robes of Arugal, Wrists: Barbaric Bracers Emissary Cuffs of the Eagle, Glowing Magical Bracelets, Emissary Cuffs of the Eagle, Glowing Magical Bracelets, Hands: Toughened Leather Gloves, Wolfclaw Gloves, Tiger Hunter Gloves(Quest), Brawler Gloves, Hotshot Pilot's Gloves, Hotshot Pilot's Gloves Hotshot Pilot's Gloves Waist: Silver-lined Belt, Moss Cinch, Deftkin Belt(Quest), Defiler's Lizardhide Girdle(AB reward), Deviate Scale Belt, Moss Cinch, Defiler's Lizardhide Girdle(AB reward), Deviate Scale Belt, Warsong Sash, Belt of Arugal, Keller's Girdle, Moss Cinch, Defiler's Lizardhide Girdle(AB reward), Deviate Scale Belt, Warsong Sash, Belt of Arugal, Keller's Girdle, Legs: Leech Pants tb Darkweave Breeches tb Troll's Bane Leggings http://www.thottbot.com/?i=5023 Leggings of the Fang tb Petrolspill Leggings tb Triprunner Dungarees(Quest Reward) tb,Panther Hunter Leggings(Quest) Abomination Skin Leggings Abomination Skin Leggings Feet: Harbinger boots, Warsong Boots, Defiler's Lizardhide Boots(AB reward), Acidic Walkers, Defiler's Lizardhide Boots(AB reward), Spidersilk Boots(Crafted) Acidic Walkers, Defiler's Lizardhide Boots(AB reward), Spidersilk Boots(Crafted) Ring 1: Silverlaine's Family Seal, Seal of Slyvanas, Legionnaire's Band(WSG Reward), Plains Ring, Nogg's Gold Ring/Talvash's Gold Ring(Horde/Alliance Quest) Advisor's Ring, Electrocutioner Lagnut, Deep Fathom Ring, Nogg's Gold Ring, The Queen's Jewel, Lavishly Jeweled Ring, Advisor's Ring, Electrocutioner Lagnut, Deep Fathom Ring, Nogg's Gold Ring, The Queen's Jewel, Lavishly Jeweled Ring, Ring 2: Dalson Family Wedding Ring((Quest(Need Confirmation if this quest can be taken at low levels)) Weapon: Cobalt Crusher, Manual Crowd Pummeler, Slaghammer, Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward) , Dreamslayer, Looming Gavel, Dense Triangle Mace, Death Speaker Scepter, Slaghammer, Wind Spirit Staff, Crescent Staff, Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward), Rod of the Sleepwalker, Looming Gavel, Dense Triangle Mace, Death Speaker Scepter, Slaghammer, Wind Spirit Staff, Crescent Staff, Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward), Rod of the Sleepwalker, Dense Triangle Mace, Offhand: Witch's Finger(Quest horde only), Witch's Finger(Quest horde only), Witch's Finger(Quest horde only), Trinket 1: Insignia of the Horde/Alliance, Minor Recombobulator(Engineering),Arena Grand Master ,Defiler's Talisman(AB reward) Trinket 2: Rune of Perfection If you choose a resto druid you might want to go for some more +int gear instead of the heavy +sta gear here. *Druid: Healer forslag: http://ctprofiles.net/3599269]HER[/URL] Bear-tank forslag: http://ctprofiles.net/3599057]Push meh!/URL Category:Guides Category:Druids